List:Niigaki Risa Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (debut) *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter (last) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Athena & Robikerottsu *Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! *Seishun! LOVE Lunch Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! Tanpopo *BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Hello! Project Seikatai *Ai no Merry Christmas H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Albums Morning Musume *4th "Ikimasshoi!" *No.5 *Best! Morning Musume 2 *Ai no Dai 6 Kan *Rainbow 7 *7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *SEXY 8 BEAT *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi *12, Smart Hello! Project *Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 3 *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 Songs Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami) *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (with Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) *2004.02.18 Suki de x5 (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Konno Asami) *2004.09.14 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori and Fujimoto Miki) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE (with Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina) *2006.12.13 Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kamei Eri) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (with Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina) *2008.11.26 Machi no Akari (Sakai Masaaki cover; with Takahashi Ai) *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon (Pedro & Capricious cover; with Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina) *2009.02.18 Yowamushi (with Michishige Sayumi) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (with Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (with Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina) *2009.07.15 Mamotte Agetai (Matsutoya Yumi cover; with Kamei Eri) *2010.03.17 Ano Hi ni Modoritai (with Takahashi Ai) *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (with Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Sayashi Riho) *2011.10.12 Kono Ai wo Kasanete (with Takahashi Ai) *2018.02.07 WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki) DVDs Fanclub DVDs *2008.08.xx Morning Days Vol.2 *2010.09.xx Morning Days 5 ~Kamei Eri, Niigaki Risa and Linlin in Nikko~ *2010.12.xx Morning Musume 5ki Member FC Event ~Gokigen 4ever 2010 Natsu~ *2011.11.26 Morning Days 8 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Hakuba *2012.02.xx Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event *2012.09.xx Morning Days 11 ~Niigaki Risa & Tanaka Reina in Fukuoka~ *2012.10.xx Morning Days 12 ~Niigaki Risa & Michishige Sayumi in Yamaguchi~ *2013.06.26 M-line Memory Vol.11 *2013.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.12 *2014.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.13 *2014.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.14 *2014.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.15 *2015.06.26 M-line Memory Vol.18 *2015.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.21 *2017.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.23 *2018.08.25 Takahashi Ai・Niigaki Risa FC Event AiGaki DISCO 2018 ~Time Slip~ Category:Discography Featured In Category:Niigaki Risa